1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the improved synthesis of dielectric liquids and more especially, to an improved synthesis of dielectric liquids via a Friedel-Crafts condensation in the presence of a ferric chloride catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European patent application EP 8,251 describes dielectric liquids having the formula ##STR1## in which n, x, y and z have the value 1 or 2. These compounds can be prepared by condensing: ##STR2## in which n, x, y and z are as defined above, in the presence of a Friedel-Crafts catalyst. After condensation, the catalyst is destroyed, for example by adding a dilute aqueous solution of hydrochloric acid, followed by a washing of the organic phase.